


Soft Thing

by E_K_Hannila



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author's-Cat-insert, Author-insert, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_K_Hannila/pseuds/E_K_Hannila
Summary: A story about my favorite pseudo-ego and my favorite cat, and how they met.





	Soft Thing

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my stories with Marionne (which there's probably gonna be a lot of cause I love the sad fluff), credit for the character go to xavidoodles on Tumblr.

“What is this… soft thing.”

The large tabby cat had lay down next to Marionne, squished against his leg. It didn’t seem to know or care that he was a freak.

“This is Tucker,” said the raven perched on the windowsill. She fluttered down, landing near the cat. “She’s probably the nicest creature I’ve ever met.”

Tucker yawned and stretched, seeming to finally notice that Marionne was there. She meeped softly, raising one paw and batting at the puppet-man’s leg.

The raven hopped over, grabbing a blanket in her beak and dragging it over with great difficulty. “She’ll lie in your lap if you have this over you,” she said, her voice muffled by the blanket.

Marionne pulled the blanket the rest of the way, wrapping it around himself. Tucker eagerly leapt onto him, melting into his lap and purring.

“She’s really warm,” Marionne said, hesitantly petting the cat. Tucker stretched her front paws out, nearly scratching Marionne’s chin, and Marionne leaned back to avoid the claws.

Tucker, of course, saw this as more lap space and flattened out further, slowly forcing Marionne to lean further and further back until she was able to walk up onto his chest and proceed to suffocate him with her weight. Fortunately, Marionne didn’t breathe, so he was able to enjoy the purring warmth.

“Is this normal?” Marionne asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

The raven ran over and sat down next to him, preening his hair. “Get used to it,” she mumbled. “She’s got another fifteen years ahead of her, with how I take care of my cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker is a vaguely ham-shaped bobcat thing and we don't know if she's entirely domestic but our vet hasn't complained and she hasn't tried to eat my face yet and I love her


End file.
